thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MoonClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar23. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description MoonClan lives in a large, leafy forest. We are nocturnal, earning us the name MoonClan. We normally have gray, black, or brown pelts, helping us to blend in with the night. Our main prey is mice, voles, and rabbits. Camp: '''Our camp is a large, natural dip in the ground. We make our dens out of branches and brambles. '''Leader's Den: '''The leader's den is in the sheltered space caused by a rock leaning against our Moonrock. '''Medicine Den: '''The medicine den is in the same type of shelter as the leader's den, with a good herb supply just behind it, and the herb store at the front of the rock. '''Grass Hollow: '''This grassy hollow is where we train our young. '''Moonrock: '''This large stone is the basis for the leader's den and medicine den, and is where the leader and/or deputy makes announcements. Other We Roleplay With *NightClan *WaterClan *StormClan Current Events *It is currently leaf-fall. *The medicine cat has quit to become a warrior, for unknown reasons. Members '''Leader: :Spottedstar - sleek, young, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws and luminous blue eyes. She is kind-hearted, brave, and snappy. (Mate: Firestorm) (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Firestorm - large, sleek muscular, flame-colored tom with dark gray paws, and dark blue eyes. He is brave, wily, aggressive, but kind towards his mate. (Mate: Spottedstar) (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Raingaze - small, slender, glossy, jet-black she-cat with white flecks, a long, bushy tail, long fur, and wide, deep blue eyes. She is kind and clever, and loves being a medicine cat. (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Ripplefur - sleek, muscular gray-black tom with long thorn-sharp claws and green eyes. He is caring and compassionate, and an excellent fighter. (Mate: Splashwhisker) (Emberstar) :Quailtalon - huge, well muscled, brown tom with strikingly white flashes on his pelt and honey-golden eyes. He is funny and strong-willed, and will die for his Clan in a heartbeat. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Brightpaw :Stormbreeze - thick blue-gray furred tom with dark blue eyes. He is very kind and endlessly loyal to his mate and kits. (Mate: Shimmerdawn) (Emberstar) :Hawktalon - big, tall, muscular, sturdy, dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, a short, thick tail, unusually long claws, fierce dark amber eyes, a nicked ear, and thick fur. He is stubborn and an amazing fighter. He's a senior warrior. (Mate: Frostcloud) (Wolfspirit) :Skyfur - soft, lithe pale gray she-cat with a tinge of white to her fur, feathery tail, and clever blue eyes. She is quick-witted, intelligent, and sharp-tongued. (Emberstar) :Duststorm - light brown tom with brown tips of ears, a tabby tail, and green eyes. He is loyal to his Clan, and would die for it without question. He never questions the warrior code or StarClan. (Emberstar) :Songbird - lithe, strong gray-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws and muzzle, and sparkling milky green eyes. She is fierce and cunning, but is diligent and quiet most of the time. (Prowllu) :Molefur - dark brown, almost black tabby tom with silver dots rippling throughout his pelt and bright amber eyes. He used to be the medicine cat, but stepped down for reasons known only to his closest friends. (Emberstar) :Cloudfur - silky white she-cat with vibrant brown eyes. (Mate: Unknown) (Prowllu) :Aspenheart - black she-cat with gray eyes and a white chest and forepaws. (Daughter of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Rayfoot - smooth white tom with black patches on his long fur and bright brown eyes. (Son of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Fawnstep - white she-cat with beautiful brown eyes and a soft, brown underbelly like a fawn's. (Daughter of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Slyfox - large, sleek, reddish-brown tom with icy-blue eyes, a long, bushy tail, short fur, and long canine teeth. He is sly, stubborn, and a very hard cat to get along with. (Wolfspirit) :Lakefrost - small, beautiful, mottled black-and-white she-cat with thick fur, a short, fluffy tail, and deep blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn. (Daughter of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Brackenfang - big, tall, sturdy, pale ginger tabby tom with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is mischievous and clever, and wants to be a great warrior like his father. (Son of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Darkflight - big, tall, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, a short, thick tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is just like his father. (Son of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Frostcloud - beautiful, small, slender, pure white she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a stub nose, long, thick fur, a long, feathery tail, a pink nose, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and loves her family very much, but she is fierce in battle. (Mate: Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Redfrost - huge dark ginger tabby tom with a glossy pelt, ice-green eyes, and a white tail-tip. He is stubborn and clever, and one of the best fighters in the Clan. He is the former mate of Silentbird, and the father of her kit. (Mate: Quietleap) (Wolfspirit) :Silentbird - strikingly beautiful she-cat with a snow-white coat, small paws, a long, bushy tail, and intelligent blue eyes. She is caring and one of the best hunters. She is the former mate of Redfrost and the mother of Shinepaw. (Wolfspirit) :Stonetail - dark grey tom with darker grey patches. He is loyal to his Clan and the warrior code, and fiercely protective of his mate and kits. (Mate: Dawnheart) (Potatoes) Apprentices: :Brightpaw - thick-furred, pure white she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a stubby nose, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. She can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Quailtalon :Shinepaw - snow-white she-cat with round ice-blue eyes, a pink nose, and a bushy tail. She is sweet and stubborn, and often finds it hard to swallow her pride. (Wolfspirit) Queens: :Shimmerdawn - silver tabby she-cat with creamy stripes and bright, intelligent blue eyes. (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Emberstar) :Splashwhisker - petite but muscular sleek light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. She is quiet, shy, and calm, but will fight to the death for her Clan. (Mate: Ripplefur) (Emberstar) :Quietleap - fleet-footed gray she-cat with black flecks, round yellow eyes, and a bushy tail. She is clever and motherly to every cat. (Mate: Redfrost) (Wolfspirit) :Dawnheart - pretty golden she-cat with pale grey feet and tail-tip, ginger stripes and chest, and white patches. She is cheerful and enthusiastic. (Mate: Stonetail) (Potatoes) Kits: :Moonkit - beautiful, small, slender, sleek, silver and white tabby she-kit with blue eyes, very long fur, small paws, and a long, feathery, silky tail. (Daughter of Shimmerdawn and Stormbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Waterkit - gray-black tom with a light brown chest and big, wide green eyes. He is playful, mischievous, and friendly. (Son of Splashwhisker and Ripplefur) (Emberstar) :Nightkit - light brown she-cat with a black paws and green eyes. She is a natural leader, and also very ambitious. (Daughter of Splashwhisker and Ripplefur) (Emberstar) :Shimmerkit - glossy black she-cat with small paws, a bushy tail, and round blue-green eyes. She is intelligent and proud. (Daughter of Redfrost and Quietleap) (Wolfspirit) :Flightkit - sturdy ginger tabby tom with brown paws and tail. He is hyper and absentminded. (Son of Dawnheart and Stonetail) (Potatoes) :Cinderkit - small grey she-kit with brown paws and light brown and black patches and green eyes. She is serious and thoughtful, and always thinks before she acts. (Daughter of Dawnheart and Stonetail) (Potatoes) :Stormkit - grey tabby she-cat with stormy blue eyes. She is shy and quiet, and doesn't like being in the center of attention. (Daughter of Dawnheart and Stonetail) (Potatoes) Elders: :Tanglepelt - dusky brown tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a black tip of tail, and blue eyes. He is talkative and playful, and loves to have fun with the younger cats. (Mate: 'Breezetail) (Emberstar) :Breezetail - gray-black she-cat with long whiskers, and fluffy tail, soft, nimble paws, and green eyes. She is soft-spoken and motherly, and provides a great source of wisdom for the Clan cats. ('Mate: Tanglepelt) (Emberstar) Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :None Rogues: :Snowy - small white she-cat with a black paw and long, sharp claws. She is sadistic and sometimes steals prey and kits. (Potatoes) Kittypets: :None RPG Remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- (This is a few days later) Brightpaw followed Quailtalon out of camp on the moon-high patrol. She heard Lakefrost purr behind her, making Brightpaw curious. She turned her head and saw Slyfox and Lakefrost, side-by-side. The she-cat's spirits drowned as her sister licked Slyfox's cheek. The reddish-brown tom's blue eyes brightened and he whispered something into Lakefrost's ears. Brightpaw flicked her tail, bounding forward to padd beside Quailtalon, the patrol's leader. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 03:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm glad to see how well Quailtalon is handling his first apprentice," Firestorm commented to Spottedstar. "He's doing an excellent job, despite his strict way of teaching." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 00:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar nodded in agreement. "Quailtalon's strict ways is why I gave him Brightpaw," **** Brightpaw stalked the crow silently, pricking her ears so she could hear the sound of it crunching on a squirrel. She waited until it was upwind of her, then scrunched her haunches, ready to pounce. She leapt forward, landing on the crow. It let out a loud screech, then went limp once Brightpaw bit it's neck. Mouse-dung! Now it's probably scared all the prey from here to the Pond! --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ------ "Next time I won't question him when it comes to choosing mentors for new apprentices," Firestorm commented, amusement in his voice. "He is very capable." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We should get back to camp," Spottedstar meowed after a few moments of silence passed. **** The stars were still noticeably luminous as Brightpaw padded behind Quailtalon along the Twoleg Place border, her paws scraping against the hard, cold ground the Twolegs walked on. Why did I get stuck on one of the few patrols that go to the Twoleg Place border? she though grimly, bounding forward to catch up with Quailtalon and Molefur. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 05:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ----- Shimmerkit dozed in a warm ray of sunshine, Moonkit sleeping soundly next to her. Hearing voices, she turned toward the nursery, where her father and Silentbird sat. I wonder what they're talking about..? Creeping forward, Shimmerkit caught most of what was said. "...the fact that you moved on, it hurt," She could hear Silentbird's soft voice, which seemed to be full of grief and pain. "Do you even visit our kit anymore?" Redfrost's voice was a soft whisper, "You know we can't be together," Confusion and surprise sparked within Shimmerkit. "And I do visit Shinepaw, whenever I can. I love her, Silentbird, and I still love you," Silentbird got to her paws. "If you truely loved me, you wouldn't love another. I'm not going to stop you. I'll just go..." With that, the white she-cat turned and bounded out of camp. Shimmerkit noticed something odd as Silentbird raced into the forest. Why did it seem like she was... transparent? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ----- Molefur looked around, sniffing the air. "Everything seems fine..." As he turned to check behind him, he caught Brightpaw with a bored look on her face. "What's the matter, Brightpaw? I thought you liked going on patrol," he questioned her. ~~ "Hey, Shimmerkit!" a voice shouted, and the black she-cat jumped. She whipped around to see her friend Nightkit, who gave a quick little grin with her eyes closed. She opened them wide to reveal green eyes sparkling with the light of adventure. "Waterkit and I were just talking about trying to find that fox burrow the warriors keep mentioning. Want to come? It'll be fun!" Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shimmerkit felt excitement bubbling inside of her. "Of course I'll come, but can Moonkit come too?" she asked, slipping into the nursery, Nightkit close behind. There were no queens inside, just Waterkit and Moonkit, who were talking at the back of the den. Moonkit's eyes suddenly grew wide, and she let out a startled gasp. "You're planning on leaving camp?" -- 05:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightkit nodded excitedly. "It'll be an adventure! And besides, it's so boring in here," she added. "So? You all up to it?" ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 05:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ember, is it okay if I kill off Spottedstar? Just wanted to make sure, since Firestorm's deputy and all.) "I am!" purred Shimmerkit. Moonkit flicked her tail. "I don't know. Someone is bound to noticed that we're gone." -- 07:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- (That's all right. Now I must think about a new deputy... Hmm...) Nightkit sighed, lifting her eyes to the roof. "Well, if you don't want to come, Moonkit, that's all right. Me and Waterkit and Shimmerkit will go." ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 04:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Also, would it be okay if a rogue who lives just beyond MoonClan's territory kills her? I want to get rid of some of my cats, so I'm thinking about killing off another random cat along with Spottedstar.) "Well, fine, I'll come," she sighed, getting to her paws. "Great!" Shimmerkit purred. -- 06:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Okay, that's fine.) As Nightkit led the way out of the nursery, Waterkit noticed how many warriors were still in camp. "Don't you think they'll notice us leaving?" he whispered. Nightkit shook her head confidently. "I have a way." She led her little patrol to the dirtplace tunnel, and emerged into the forest. "Now, let's follow the scent trails to the fox den," she directed. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 16:44, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why not explore, instead of going to a fox den?" Shimmerkit suggested, veering away from the patrol. "I think I smell mice!" -- 23:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Yeah! We could do that. After all, if we're outside camp, might as well make the most of it," Nightkit agreed. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 01:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep flicked her tail as she padded through the dense undergrowth, sniffing. She had smelt something out of the norm in their territory, and was determined to find it. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans